jpop_netidolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Station
Sakura Station (Known As Sakura Yume Star) is a new aspiring online-based idol group. They are focused on improving and showcasing our skills, and celebrating the fun of being an online idol! Sakura Station also functions as an umbrella group to smaller groups, including Sakura Yume Star, Double S, and Sakura's Sun. Sakura Station Disbanded due to their managers retirment from the group. 3255633.png|Sakura Station Current Logo 10731114_750735608308993_7458215997472209744_n.jpg 7353657.jpg 7085331_orig.jpg 1419803034.png mmkk.png|Rise 6308232.png 1419887546.png atsuinatsu.jpg|Atsu|linktext=Atsu Members Sakura Yume Star- First Generation Members Juju Leader Miku Sub-Leader Fawn Second Generation Members Hana (Graduated 27.07.2015) Third Generation Members Tammy Double S Jenny Leader Kira Sakura's Sun (Disbanded) Atsu Leader Rise Sahara (Left 24.03.2015) Trainees Arisa (Left on 21.03.2015) About Sakura, the manager contacted 4 people to begin a new group called 'Sakura station' These five members where Fawn, Miku, Juju & Karman. They were then considered as the first Generation of Sakura station. on 2.11.2014 Joelle also join to give the group extra support. On 2.11.2014 the all the members colours were announced as well as who would be leaders. Joelle- Orange Juju- Red Miku- Blue Fawn- Pink Karman- Purple Joelle was announced leader of the group and Juju was the sub leader. On 28.11.2014 Joelle announced she will be leaving the group to focus on her own group Hoshine.This making Juju as Leader and Miku as Subleader On the 2nd of December, Sakura Station open auditions for a new sub-group looking for three members, 'Sakura's Sun' On the 10th of December Hana join the group but was consider as third generation. On the 17th December Sakura station release their first single ' I want to be with you' On 24.12.2014 Karman announced she will be leaving to focus on her own groups. On 29.12.2014 Sakura station change the groups name to Sakura Yume Star leaving Sakura Station as the company. On the 30th December, members for Sakura's sun was announced as well as a new duo group. Sakura's sun: Atsu, Rise, Sahara The new group- Double S: Jenny, Kira Trainee- Arisa On February 15th Arisa left due to inactivity within the group On February 20th Sahara, Atsu and Rose was asked to leave due to inactivity On February 21st Sakura's sun was disbanded but remaining members continued actives within the group On the 1.03.2015, Sakura Station announced a cover single along with an MV, 'Rainbow X Rainbow'. Members participating were Juju, Miku, Rise, fawn and Hana. All featured in the MV excluding rise due to health issues On the 11.03.2015, Sakura Station released the full MV of 'Rainbow X Rainbow' during the week they also released the close up ver and Dance ver. On the 25.04.2014, Sakura had an interview with the manager of Crystal rose and the members of Crystal rose that were chosen in the senbatsu. On 24.05.2015, Sakura Yume Star released their first cover single 'Body rock' On 16.06.2015, a New sub group was announced with Miku and Juju. On 28.06.2015, Sakura station announced the released date of S!MLEX's first single. On 8.07.2015,S!MPLEX released their first single, Dance! Tonight. On 11.07.2015, Sakura station opened audition for 4th generation of Sakura Yume Star. On 15.07.2015, Sakura station announced the released date of Double S's first single. On 22.07.2015, Double S released their first single 'Asian Beauty' Release's/ Singles I want To Be With You Playlist: # I want To Be With You Lyrics MV # I want To Be With You Instrumental Ver Release Date: 17.12.2014 Featuring: Juju, Miku, Fawn, Hana Rainbow X Rainbow # Rainbow X Rainbow PV # Rainbow X Rainbow MV # Rainbow X Rainbow Dance Ver. Release Date: 11.03.2015 Featuring: Juju, Miku, Tammy, Hana, Rise, Arisa, Fawn #Body Rock Cover Release Release date: 24.05.2015 Featuring: Juju, Miku, Hana, Tammy & Fawn #S!MPLEX - Dance! Tonight! MV #S!MPLEX - Dance! Tonight! Dance Ver. Release Date:08.07.2015 Featuring: Miku & Juju #Double S - Asian Beauty Lyrics Video Release Date: 22.07.2015 ' Featuring': Jenny & Kira # Because of Happiness MV # Because of Happiness Close-up ver. Release Date: tbc Featuring: tbc